Atlas (Warframe)
Summary Atlas is an earth-themed Warframe, described to have the physique of a titan, all the while being capable of bending the earth to his will. Much like all Tenno, he is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher Name: Atlas Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Warframe Powers and Abilities: |-|Without Equipment= Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8 and 9, The Tenno are soulless meat puppets for The Operator who manipulate them from afar, and being able to create copies when they are destroyed), Cyborgization, Self-Sustenance (Type 2 and 3, possibly Type 1. They do not possess a need for nutrition or sleep, furthermore they can stay active in space and other planets however they still need life support for survival), Vehicular Mastery (Can control spaceships and archwings), Energy Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Expert Infiltrator, Stealth Mastery, Regeneration (Mid), Energy and Life Absorption, Skilled Martial Artist, Dimensional Travel (Can go from the Rift to the Material Realm, but not vice versa), Hacking (Capable of hacking through high security and high tech doors, hacking robots and even casually hacking some of Corpus' greatest killing machines and bosses), Non-Physical Interaction (They can freely physically interact with elements, energy, and through the use of void energy they can even interact with souls), Dimensional Travel and Spatial Manipulation (Void energy and warframe abilities are completely unaffected by dimensional boundries and are capable of affecting the outside even when inside Limbo's cataclysm or banish), Deconstruction and Absorption (Can absorb and capture any entity by deconstructing it into information), Resistance Negation (The Void energy the operator's use can completely strip a being of their resistances and adaptations. Furthermore, all warframe abilities use the same void energy and as such negate any attempt to adapt to resist their effects), Statistics Amplification (Can amp herself and team's damage), Energy Projection, Surface Scaling, Petrification (with petrify), Earth Manipulation and Summoning (can summon Rumblers). |-|With Mods= Invulnerability (Through various abilities and mods, the warframes are capable of full invulnerability to any kind of damage, ability or status effect), Aura, Statistics Reduction (Damage, shield, armor, speed, accuracy and more), Statistics Amplification (Damage, shield, health, armor, strength, speed and more), Limited Probability Manipulation (Capable of increasing the chances of status effects), Extrasensory Perception, Reactive Power Level (Increasing energy), Healing, Power Bestowal, Elemental Manipulation (all elements in addition to corrosive, magnetic, poison, blast etc), Damage Boost and Damage Reduction (both to insane amounts. Capable of increasing their damage several thousand times over, this boost can sometimes even go in the millions or billions. Capable of reducing all incoming damage which includes several stacking mods capable of easily going over 99% damage reduction even without a specific build or abilities), Electricity Manipulation (Shocks anyone who makes contact with the warframe), limited Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance for certain events to happen such as inducing status effects, critical chances, enemy detection chance, the chance to be unaffected by a knockdown, each of them capable of going to 100% chance), Passively Reflects all incoming damage to the attacker, Adaptation (Warframes grow extreme resistances to whatever is used against them through various mods. This extends to most status effects, damage and/or sometimes even durability negating weapons), minor Mind Manipulation (Can gather the attention of any enemy when blocking), Teleportation |-|With Companions= Passive Gravity Manipulation, Information Analysis, Extrasensory Perception, Paralysis Inducement, Heat Manipulation, Healing, Attack Reflection, Resurrection, Forcefield Creation, Explosion Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Technology Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Animal Manipulation |-|With Weapons= Corrosion Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Durability Negation, Phasing, Light Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, minor Blood Manipulation (Can make the target bleed), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, minor Shockwave Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Magnetism Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (With Lesion), Absolute Zero, Plasma Manipulation and more |-|With Gear= Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, BFR and Deconstruction via Synthesis Scanners (Synthesis scanners can be used to deconstruct an entity into data and send it to Cephalon Simaris to store it in the form of information), Duplication, Power Mimicry (Via Specters) |-|With Archwing= Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Spaceflight, Danmaku, Reactive Evolution (Grow stronger and their abilities become more effective with time), Absorption (Can aborb all incoming damage of any kind and use it to power up), Homing Attack, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation (Can repell anything that comes close including matterial objects), Empowerment, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Healing, minor Smoke Manipulation |-|Resistances= Resistance to the following: Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Corrosion Inducement, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Dream Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Pain Manipulation (While it is possible to manipulate the Tenno, the Warframes themselves are mindless, as such they possess no thought processes nor any emotions or feelings like fear, pain and the like. The only way to control the Warframes would be through void energy or other methods of Body Puppetry), likely Sleep Manipulation (Due to not being alive they possess no need for sleep) Attack Potency: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Comparable to the likes of Inaros who was capable of performing this feat), possibly higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can easily launch human sized boulders 15 meters forward on planets like Jupiter), possibly Class G to T (The Lotus suggests that Atlas is capable of moving mountains, although size is not mentioned and this could be an exaggeration) Striking Strength: At least Small Town Class+, likely Small Country Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Can tank hits from Inaros), possibly higher, higher with Tectonics and Rumblers (Atlas' Tectonics and Rumblers are far more durable than Atlas himself), higher with Titanic Rumbler (Vastly superior to his average Rumblers) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in the destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, Landslide has a growing impact radius of up to 11 meters, Tectonics has an explosion radius of 12.5 meters, 35 meters with Petrify (Although it should likely be higher due to it being channeled through his sight) Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Landslide:' Atlas launches himself towards the opponent and strikes them with exploding sliding punch that gets more devastating if done again in quick succession. *'Tectonics:' Atlas summons a large rock wall to protect him from harm, he is capable of turning this wall into a large boulder and can launch it at his opponents. *'Petrify:' Atlas turns his opponents completely into stone with his gaze. *'Rumblers:' Atlas conjures up two stone elementals to fight with him, or one larger elemental instead. |-|Mods= Warframes are enhanced through the use of mods, these mods include things like: Adaptation: Gives the warframe extreme resistances to anything that is used against them. Rolling Guard: Gives the warframes complete invulnerability to any status effect and damage after they perform a roll. Elemental Damage: These mods can be applied to any part of their equipment making it so that everything they deal gains bonuses such as fire, poison, cold and more as well as make them proc status effects some of which can remove most of someone's durability or remove shields, Completely ignore durability or part of it, induce radioactivity and Mind Manipulation, turning someone into an ice statue and more. Damage Boost: A lot of mods are capable of increasing statistics and damage thousands of times over and sometimes even in the millions or billions, all though the latter would require fairly specific mods. Damage Reduction: A lot of mods are also capable of reducing damage taken and increasing resistances or durability for warframes by massive amounts. Even without insanely specific mods warframes can reduce all incoming damage by 99% or more and increase their durability by ten times over, effectively increasing the amount of damage they can take by thousands of times. These are also capable of granting status effect resistance. Tanky warframes such as Valkyr even completely unmodded take less than a third of the damage done to her due to her high armor. Defensive Mods: These mods are capable of increasing the effective defense not through increasing durability but rather through trickery. Some mods are capable of giving warframes the ability to passively electrocute anything that comes close to them, paralyzing them in the process, while some others make the warframes passively reflect all incoming damage to the attacker. Probability Manipulation: These mods increase the chance for certain events to happen. These include things such as manipulating the chance to deal critical damage, therefore, multiplying damage even up to ten fold, the chance to induce status effects, the chance for enemies to detect, see or even hear you, the chance for the enemy's attack to hit, the chance to get knocked down or get affected by the enemy, all easily capable of reaching 100% and some of them even above 100% chance, sometimes even above 200%. And these are just the tip of the iceberg, the amount of mods in warframe exceeds 1000, though it is impossible to mention them all, for more info check this. |-|Companions= Sentinels are capable of sacrificing themselves to revive their owners. Shade: A sentinel capable of making it's master invisible whenever there is an enemy around, attack and even increase it's owner's damage. Djinn: A sentinel capable of pulling opponents towards its master and even self-resurrect. Helios: A sentinel that specializes in analyzing everything about an opponent deducing it's weak points and strong points with a mere scan, it can also show the body weak points of any suit or physical body. Diriga: A sentinel specializing in sniping opponents from a distance, dealing massive damage sometimes even comparable to the warframe or weapons. It is also capable of continuously zapping targets paralyzing them. These among many other companions such as other sentinels, Kubrows, Kavats and Moa's. |-|Weapons= Warframe weapons number in the hundreds, many of them capable of inducing several durability negating or crowd control based status effects. |-|Archwing= The Archwing are "jet packs" which the warframe use to travel in the vacuum of space. Odonata: An Archwing specializing in balance. Its abilities include Forcefield Creation (Creates a forcefield blocking all incoming damage), Homing Attack Negation (Creates beacons that reduce or completely negate homing effects), Homming Missiles (Launches missiles that home in on targets), Gravity Manipulation (Repels everything including attacks and objects). Amesha: An Archwing that focuses on defense and healing rather than offense. Its abilities include Homing Attack Negation (Deploys drones that intercept all enemy fire), Absorption and Healing (Creates beacons that absorb all damage and turn it into healing pulses instead), Heat Manipulation and Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Makes every member of the team immune to status effects and slows down enemies), Empowerment (Absorbs all incoming damage and turns it into energy, furthermore every ability gets enhanced stats like range, duration, and power). Elytron: An Archwing focusing on offense. Its abilities include launching bullets, missiles, and distraction. Itzal: An Archwing focusing on trickery. Its abilities include Invisibility, Summoning (Can summon drones to fight), Teleportation and Gravity Manipulation (Sucks in anything by creating a miniature black hole which then collapses dealing damage). |-|Equipment and Gear= Warframes are equipped with different items and gear to help them in battle. Including but not limited to: Codex Scanners: Scanners that can be used to gain full detailed information about a character including their strengths, weaknesses, resistances, biological information and even abilities. Synthesis Scanners: A much better version of the codex scanner. This scanner not only analyzes all information regarding the target, but it also deconstructs the target into data and stores it into Cephalon Simaris in the form of information which can be then utilized to create clones of the creature inside the Simulacrum. Specters: Specters are exact replicas of something. Specters can be used to fight alongside the warframes and can be replicas of themselves or any other warframe or even replicas of enemies. Specters can be pre-made to be used in battle and creating specters of enemies will allow the specter to copy its entire arsenal and use all of his powers, however creating specters of enemies would require full information regarding that specter, information that can only be acquired through scanners. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Brawlers Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Matter Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 7 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Life Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Space Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Summoners Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Probability Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Healers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Element Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Air Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Blood Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:BFR Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Smoke Users